A New Voice
by ShadowMkr
Summary: When Po receives a vision he has no idea how it will change his life and his past.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it characters. I only own the OC's in this story. **

**This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**A New Voice**

Po sat quietly in the tall grass. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pulled his legs into the lotus position, and placed his hands on his knees. The world seemed to slow down as he meditated. Shifu had been insistent he learn to meditate. He felt it would help Po to become surer of himself, and would quiet him down. The latter part was the one Shifu hoped for the most.

There he sat in the middle of his spot. The one place he felt was completely his. This small clearing in the woods he had found when he was a cub. He came here often to relax and play. Shifu had said for him to meditate somewhere he felt comfortable, there was nowhere more comfortable than here. Even when he was little he would escape here. He could be whatever he wanted to when he was in his place in the world. This was a place he shared with no one. Although Po was a sharing, kind soul who longed to share all he had, this place was a personal place, and he was afraid to bring anyone else here to change his spot.

Po continued breathing slow. He felt the grass swaying beneath him. He heard the water running over rocks in the stream a few feet away. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. A bird chirped its morning song in the distance. Po felt himself slowly calming. He blocked his mind of all thought. As he slipped further into the meditative trance he let go of all the things around him.

As the world began to melt away he felt a strange sensation taking over his body. At first Po was frightened. He was just about to shake himself out when he felt the sensation change and persuade him to go deeper. He followed this new feeling. Further and further he went, until he suddenly saw a light invading the darkness. He traveled closer with his minds eye and discovered a pool of water with light shining off it's rippled edges. Po leaned forward to look in, and a wave of light emersed his being. The pool seemed to reach out and grab him. As he was swept into the light and water he saw a fuzzy image. He turned towards it and the scene played out in front of him, as if he was standing there.

_A small female panda cub struggled to stand up in the grass outside a home deep in the woods. The cub was alone, and hungry. The small cub crawled to the slightly open door and looked in. On the floor lay a female giant panda. She didn't stir as the little panda walked in and shook her. Her great left paw was tightly closed. The cub began to cry, when a sound from the corner took her by surprise. She watched as a panther slowly emerged from the shadows. The panther looked down at the woman on the floor. A tear fell from his eye. He picked up the cub and tucked the small child into his arm. The panther looked up. He spoke one word, "Po."_

Po jolted back to reality. He shook all over. His eyes searched the clearing he was in, and then he stood. He felt as if someone had struck him. The world slowly came back into view as he stood at a ready stance in the grass.

"Po?" A familiar female voice spoke to him. Po rounded to see Tigress standing behind him. She looked at him with confusion. "Po, are you okay? We've been searching everywhere for you."

"H-how did you find me?" Po stuttered.

Tigress stared at him for a moment as if she was deciding something. "I followed you here one night a few weeks ago. You had been quiet all that day, and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something that would dishonor the Jade Palace."

Po gaped at her, "Me?"

"Oh don't look so shocked." Po relaxed and looked around again. Tigress followed his gaze. "What is it?"

"I, uh, nothing. Must have been dreaming." Po began to walk out of the clearing.

"Okay, then lets go back to the Palace. You need to train on the fire ground today." Tigress smiled as Po stopped and looked back at her terrified. He started to object but she simply took his paw and pulled him out of the woods.

"AGAIN PO! You must learn to lift your feet!" Tigress urged him on. Po's fur was singed, and his body ached from the brutal routine Tigress had him doing.

Po stood still on the edge of the fire grounds and begged Tigress with his eyes to let up. She glared at him. Her fur bristly as he pleaded with her silently. She wasn't going to give in he knew. So finally he went into the ready stance and nodded. Tigress motioned him on to the small stone pipes.

"Close your eyes, Po. Feel the fire. Listen to fire. NOW!" Po jumped and twisted to the right. The sound of the fire coming through the small holes behind him egged him on. He listened to the hiss; he moved his massive left foot and jumped to the left. Again the fire missed him. He felt the tube under his right foot begin to heat up and lunged to left again. Another step to right, and the fire barely missed his elbow as he swung to left.

"Keep moving!"

"I am!"

"Not fast enough." Tigress muttered under her breath as Po stepped to left and was caught on his right heel with a lick of the fire.

"OW!" Po stumbled forward. He felt the heat building below him, he quickly jumped off the fire grounds as the fire erupted all around him. He rolled onto his back and began panting heavily.

"Better Panda. Much better." Tigress sat down next to him.

"That is . . . not . . . my idea of . . . fun."

"Really, I enjoyed it."

"Of course you did! Say what's for dinner?" Po stayed on his back with his eyes closed.

"Is that all you can think of? Dinner? You have got to keep your mind on your training. You get distracted and that is when you stumble."

"I only stumbled because someone was screaming at me from the side." Po opened one eye and looked at Tigress.

Over the last few weeks Tigress and Po had become good friends. All of the Furious Five and Po had really, but Tigress had really focused on Po. She smiled more, and she seemed to really enjoy his company. She even told him about her past growing up in the Jade Palace. Po remembered being in awe as she unfolded her past. He could just imagine being there as she raced over the spinning snakes the first time.

"Okay, enough for today. Shifu wants to see you now. He asked me to send you to him as soon as you completed the fire grounds." Tigress stood and helped Po up.

"Do you think I will ever be as graceful as the rest of you?" Po spoke with such sadness. Tigress gave him a strange look.

"A long time ago I asked Shifu that same question. He looked me right in the eye and said, 'you will be you. I can ask nothing more than that.' "

With that she turned and walked out of the training hall. Po walked out into the courtyard. He sat down and picked up his sandals. The sun was beginning to set in a beautiful ray of colors. The colors danced on the clouds. Breathtaking oranges, reds, deep purples, and blues. He stood and watched as the sun disappeared in a glorious motion into the mountains.

The cobblestone path crunched under him as he made his way to the Jade Palace. The large doors were open, so Po merely stepped in. At the pool sat Shifu. He was still and quiet. Po approached him quietly so as to not disturb the master's meditations.

"Hello Dragon Warrior." Shifu spoke without moving.

"Master." Po put his hand to his fist and bowed. When he stood back up Shifu was staring at him.

"Po, sit. We must talk."

Po shuddered. Master Shifu never had said those words to him, unless he was in trouble. Shifu turned to face the panda and smiled.

"I want to know how your meditating is going. You have learned to be still and listen I assume."

"Yes, Master. I am sorry if I worried you by disappearing earlier."

"I told you to find somewhere you could be alone, and be comfortable. I am not upset with you. I merely sent Tigress to find you, so you could train with her for the afternoon. She seemed to be the only one who knew where you might be." Shifu lifted an eyebrow and looked at Po. "You and Tigress have become good friends. I am very happy you have brought her out more. Tell me how do you think Tigress is doing?"

Po was shocked Shifu would ask him about Tigress. Tigress and Shifu talked all the time, why would he ask Po if she were alright when he had just seen her. "Tigress? She's doing fine. I know she must be getting frustrated with me. I am so slow, and I don't seem to be able to be more flexible than I am."

"I am glad to hear she is doing well. I was afraid she would be too hard on you at first. Listen to her, Po, and you will gain more strength and ferocity. Flexibility will come in time. Tigress can teach you the moves, but I think I will get Monkey and Viper to show you how to stretch better." Shifu stood and began to pace. He looked back at Po and studied him. "Now, tell me about your vision."

Po's eyes widened, "How did you know I had a vision?"

"It's written all over you. You have been preoccupied all afternoon. Constantly looking around corners. Searching shadows. I assume it has to do with your meditating. What did you see?" Shifu sat down beside Po. He closed his eyes as Po began retelling his vision.

"I saw a girl panda cub at house in the woods. She was hurt I think. She stumbled into the house and saw her mother dead on the floor. She tried to wake her, and then a Panther came out of the shadows and picked her up gently. He tucked her close to him. Then something strange happened. It was like he felt me, or something 'cause he said my name."

"Your name? How interesting."

"What does it mean, Shifu? It felt so real."

Shifu got very quiet. The air in the Palace became very still. Suddenly Shifu opened his eyes. He looked at Po then at the door.

"Po, he's here."

In the doorway stood the dark figure from his vision. In his arms he held a small panda cub.

Po fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters. I do own the OC's. **

* * *

**A New Voice**

Chapter 2

When Po opened his eyes he saw a pair of dark jade eyes staring down at him. The panther was looking Po over. Po jumped to his feet. He backed away and bowed to him.

"Forgive me, Dragon Warrior. I was afraid you had hurt yourself." The panther stayed on the jade floor.

Po looked over and saw Master Shifu holding the small panda cub in his arms. Viper and Mantis were examining the small bundle as Shifu soothed it. Tigress stood behind the panther with Monkey and Crane. They looked from him to the panther.

"Po, who is this?" Tigress asked with a growl in her throat.

"I don't know. I had a vision of him this morning, but I have no idea who he is or why he here." Po walked over and the panther rose to his feet. "What's your name big guy?" He was very tall and his black fur glistened with sweat. He had a strange calm to him as he addressed Po.

"I am Tou Mu. I have traveled many miles to bring this cub to you. She must stay with you. You are her only hope Dragon Warrior."

"Him?" Monkey motioned to Po.

"Yes. This child must be kept safe. Only Po has that ability."

"How do you know my name?" Po looked over Tou carefully.

"I have known you since you were her age. You were a very sweet cub, Po." Tou looked over at the female cub and smiled a sad smile. "Please, Po, you must help her. She is all alone in this world. Your destinies are united. She is part of you."

Shifu gave the cub to Monkey. "What do you mean she is a part of him? How do you know Po?"

"I gave Po to Mr. Ping." Tou was now staring at Po.

"What?" Tigress came around to be next to Po. Her voice was a whisper but seem to fill the whole room.

Po didn't move. He was rooted to the spot he stood in, but his face was full of questions.

"Po was very little when his parents were killed. I was instructed by his father to bring him to Mr. Ping, his best friend. I did as he asked. It was very hard to let him go. So I watched over him from afar. Mr. Ping took excellent care of Po, just like your father thought he would." Tou put his paw on Po's shoulder. "Your mother and father loved you very much Po. They would be very proud of you, and what you have become."

"My mother and father?" Po felt the like the ground had been ripped out from under his feet. Shifu came up to him and said something, but Po couldn't make it out. All he kept hearing were the words, your mother and father. They pounded through his skull. Small tears began to fill his eyes.

He had always known Mr. Ping was not his real dad, but he had never thought much about his real parents. Now it was like he had been slapped with it. Tou had told him so casually. Like he thought Po knew, and would just accept it. He had so many questions. Just as he began to speak, Viper asked his first question.

"Who is she?" Viper had taken the cub in her coils and was rocking her.

"She is Po's niece. Her name is Wu Bao." Tou reached over and took the sleeping cub from Viper. He caressed the child's cheek. "Wu, wake up youngling. We are here."

The sleeping cub opened her big green eyes slowly. She looked around the room, and then met the eyes of Po. She sat up in Tou's arm. Her little head cocked to the side. She studied the giant panda who was amazed at this young cub. Tou set her down on the floor in front of Po. Po knelt down to get eye level with Wu. Wu put her little arms out and touched the Dragon Warriors' face.

The Furious Five and Shifu held back and watched the exchange. Viper dabbed a tear from her eye. Mantis and Monkey stood with mouths open as Crane wiped the tears off his own face. Tigress showed no emotion. She was like stone next to Shifu.

Shifu turned and looked at Tigress. He could remember when she was that little. Young Tigress so full of life, her little eyes looking up at him with hope and dreams. Now she was the toughest woman in all of China. Shifu continued to stare at her. She may be the toughest woman in all of China, but she pushed all emotions away. There was a time he could tell you how Tigress felt by looking into her face, but now she was a statue. No longer did her fierce expression betray her. She had learned to be as obtuse as he had been to her. He regretted making her this way. He lived for her smile.

He turned his attention back to Po and Wu. How was Po going to handle all of this? He had a family out there. This little girl was proof of that. Somewhere there may be others, besides Po. And what about Mr. Ping? Po regarded him as his father. What would he tell Po about what this Tou had said.

"Unka Po?" The little girl questioned Po.

"I am Po. You must be Wu." Po smiled at the young cub. She smiled back. Suddenly Wu leapt at Po and grabbed him tightly around the neck. She screamed and tried to get a close to him as possible.

"BAD MAN!" Wu screamed in Po's ear. She was latched on so tight he almost couldn't breathe. His ear drum was vibrating.

Wu was pointing at Crane. Crane turned round and round looking for who little Wu was talking about. The others looked at Crane and then back at Wu. Tou was even struck by this reaction. He walked up to help unlatch Wu from Po, but it was no use. She was stuck to Po like glue. Shifu grabbed a bamboo staff and leapt into the air, landing on Po's other shoulder. Po collapsed to the floor holding the still screaming toddler, and now Master Shifu.

Master Shifu quickly grabbed the girl and unhooked her from Po. He turned her towards him. His face was stern, yet soft. "Why is Crane a bad man?"

Little Wu collapsed suddenly. Po reacted quicker than anyone else. Reaching for Wu he turned and found Viper right there. Shifu turned and ran toward the infirmary with small child in his arms; Viper, Mantis, and Monkey were close behind. Po went to take off after them but Tigress stopped him.

Tou looked to see Tigress was the only one left with he and Po. The look on her face was completely unreadable. She walked up to Tou and looked him dead in the eye. Tou started to back off to go after Wu and the others, but Tigress was too quick and stopped him in his tracks.

"Why don't you wait here? I think it's time you told him the whole story. Starting with what you have to do with Po and his family."

Tou sat down on the steps of the pool. He motioned for Po to sit as well as Tigress. "I know you have lots of questions, Po. I will answer all of them. First, I need to know if Wu will be alright."

"She is in the best hands. No one can help her more than Shifu." Tigress spoke softly.

Po looked towards the door. He believed Tigress, but still he felt an instant connection with that little girl. All he wanted to do was run out the room to her side, but Tigress knew they would only be in the way.

Tou shook his massive black head, and began his tale. "Po, your mother and father were very special. Your mother, Mingyu, was the most beautiful Panda ever. You have her green eyes, Po. I can see her so much in you. She met your father Weimin at the lantern festival in Xi'an. Your mother was a maiden to the empress. She was in the great festival parade when a young warrior caught her eye. Your father approached her that night, and was almost killed for his impertinence in stepping up to a handmaiden of the empress. She slipped him a note secretly. They met at the darkest hour in a small meadow outside the festival. There they talked, and fell in love. She went back to the empress the next day and asked if she may leave the service of the Empress. The empress, a kind woman, granted her request and your mother married Weimin. Mingyu was with child within the year and gave birth to your brother, Yong.

Weimin was so proud, but unfortunately his happiness would be short lived. A fierce battle broke out in the small town Mingyu and Weimin now lived in. Your father took charge of the local men, and defeated the attacking Xiao clan. Weimin was made the governor of the town. He took great pride in this position. I met your father during the battle. He saved my life, and when he took over as governor I became his most trusted advisor. I vowed to give my life for his family.

Your father and mother wanted the people to go into the future with knowledge. Weimin and Mingyu brought many merchants and craftsmen into the village. Mingyu encouraged the villagers to learn from these men and women. One of those men was Mr. Ping. He and Weimin became fast friends. Mr. Ping showed him how to cook, and how to play mahjong. Mingyu loved Mr. Ping for how he treated Yong. He took great care of Yong, and showed him many things in the kitchen.

Soon after this, Weimin and Mingyu welcomed you into the world. You were the light of their lives. They gushed over you Po. Your father and mother felt their family was complete with you. Even though they felt peace at home they continued to feel the only way to grow their village was to continue exposing the village to new things. They brought in teachers from other places to teach all the villagers to strive for more.

As the village began to flourish, Weimin and Mingyu had no idea how much attention they were bringing to the village. Many other neighboring towns were angry because women were allowed to learn, as well as men. The men felt this was a disgrace. Weimin tried to explain that women should be allowed to learn with the men, to support them. No one wanted to hear this. So in the night a group came through. They crept into the home your mother and father. I heard your mother scream." Tou lowered his head. He continued on in a whisper. "When I reached their room your father had grabbed you and thrust you into my hands. I begged him to let me stay and fight. He was a man possessed Po. He begged me to take you to Mr. Ping. He said Mr. Ping would keep you safe until he could return. I asked where Yong was. He said Yong had been taken, but he was going after him. I again offered to go with him, but just then a young tiger jumped into the room and began to attack him. The last thing I heard as I left was your father urging me to run, to not look back." Tou began to sob, his big shoulders shaking.

"I have a brother. Where is he? Did he . . . ?" He met Tou's worried eyes.

Tigress reached over and squeezed Po shoulder.

"I am not sure if he is alive or dead. I found Yong only a few months ago. When I got back to the village that night, I found both your mother dead, your father sword lay on the ground near her. I followed a strange scent out a window and I knew Yong was still alive. It took many years to discover what had happened. He had been taken during the attack, but left in the care of a young family of rabbits. There he grew up moving from place to place. His family was nomads. I finally caught up to them outside of your village. He must have heard of you Po, the Dragon Warrior. I reached his home and discovered he was married and had a little girl, Wu.

I spoke to his wife and waited for him to come home. I was so excited. He walked through the door and I almost hugged him to death. He had no idea who I was, so I explained all of it to him. He wanted to meet you. I was planning on taking him to you, but he disappeared in the night. I went to find him, but it was like he vanished, just like when he was a child. I followed his tracks as far as I could. Suddenly I heard a scream. It was that night all over again. I raced back to the cottage in the woods. I jumped in the back window to make sure I could surprise anyone who may be in the house. And I found . . ."

"And you found Wu slumped over her mother. You brought her to me so I could protect her from whatever is coming after my family." Po stood and made his way to the door.

Tigress caught him by the arm and stared him down. "Po, what are you doing? You can't leave!"

"I'm not, at least not alone." He smiled at Tigress and looked back at Tou.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters. I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**A New Voice**

Chapter 3

Wu lay still on the cot in the infirmary. Shifu watched over her as she continued to sleep. He wondered how this little girl could be Po's niece. The family resemblance was uncanny, but where had she come from?

Shifu covered her with a blanket Monkey had brought from his room. She continued to sleep. _She is weak, let her rest, _he thought to himself. He walked out of the small room and slid the door closed. Crane stood outside the door alone. A look of worry and fear was written all over his face. In the corner Viper, Monkey, and Mantis were speaking in hushed tones.

"Will she recover?" Monkey asked.

"Yes, she's exhausted. She needs some rest. I don't think she has slept in some time." Viper whispered.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure Monkey. Mantis what do you think?"

Mantis looked to the door, he saw Shifu and bowed. "Master Shifu, how is Wu?"

"Sleeping. I agree with you Viper. I do not believe she has slept in days. I wonder." He looked over at Crane. "Crane, it's not your fault. She believes you to be someone else."

Crane lifted his head, "I know Master, but she saw me and screamed. I feel so bad for her. There has to be something we can do."

"There is. We can let her rest. When she wakes up Mantis, come and get me. I am going to go and speak to Po and this Tou." Mantis nodded and Shifu started for the door.

Before Shifu could open the large wooden door, Po walked in with Tou and Tigress in tow. Shifu could tell by the expression on Po's face something had happened.

"Po, What is it?"

Po opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. How was he going to tell Shifu he had to leave, for who knows how long, to find a brother he didn't even know? Shifu would disapprove, but he had to go.

"He has a brother who has been missing for a few days now. He wants to find him." Tigress spoke quietly and looked directly into Shifu's eyes.

"Po, is this true? You know about your brother?" The voice had not come from inside the room. Outside the door Mr. Ping had overheard only the last sentence. He had seen Po, Tigress, and Tou making there way to the infirmary when he arrived. Tou was here, so he knew Po must know the truth.

Shifu silently motioned for the Five to leave with him. Po looked on as Shifu took the others and Tou and closed door. As it closed he smiled at Po a knowing smile, and then latched the door shut.

"Po?" Mr. Ping put his wing on Po's stomach. He stared up into those big green eyes sure the look he would get back would be one of distrust or disbelief. Instead Po looked down at Mr. Ping with a sad smile.

"Thank you, dad. For everything"

"Thank you? Oh Po." He wrapped his wings around his son. "I couldn't have asked for a better son. I was going to tell you once. I meant to tell you from the start, but truly over the years I have forgotten I didn't bring you into this world. So many times Po, I worried over you. I have loved you as my son." He pulled away from Po, and they sat on two chairs in the corner of the room.

"Dad there's more." Mr. Ping cocked his head to the side. "Yong has a daughter."

"Oh my! Where is she? Have you seen her?" Mr. Ping jumped from the chair.

"She's in there." He pointed to the door of the infirmary. Mr. Ping's face dropped. "She's okay, her name is Wu. She is a wonderful little girl. The thing is. . ." Po looked at the ground and dug his foot into the dirt.

"Yes. Go on."

"I have to find Yong. He came up missing a few days ago. Tou brought Wu here for me to protect. Can you stay here with her and the others? I will be back." Po stood in front of his father, his eyes pleading with him.

"Of course. I would be honored to look after her. She is my grandchild!" Mr. Ping went to the door and slid it open. "You go and find Yong. I will not leave her side."

* * *

Tou felt like a prisoner being questioned. All of the Furious Five had been firing questions at him for the past 20 minutes. He would no sooner answer one question, when another would be shouted out. They didn't trust him, he could appreciate that. But what did he have to do to prove he was on their side.

What confused him the most was Wu's reaction to Crane. Why had she called him a bad man? She seemed overly upset. He couldn't remember seeing anyone at the cabin who resembled him. He thought back to that day so long ago when the Xiao clan had attacked the village. Was there someone there may have looked like Crane?

Shifu had remained silent. He listened as Tou recounted everything that had happened up to this point. His large ears picking up the changes in Tou's voice as he told and retold the events.

"Enough. We have all the answers he can give." Shifu walked in to the middle of the room.

"But Master, is any of this possible? How is it he just happened to find Yong days before he came up missing? He knows more than he is telling us!" Viper hissed.

"I know nothing more! I have told you all I can." Tou roared. The room grew silent.

"You have told us all you will. I believe, Tou, you know something more about this, but I do not think you have yet put it all together." Shifu pointed his bamboo cane at him. "The truth is in the details."

Tou bowed his head. He concentrated on the battles he had fought with Weimin. There was something else, but even he didn't know what it was. "Shifu, I have always felt there was another reason the Xiao clan attacked us. I cannot tell you what it was, but something has bothered me for many years over the night the tiger jumped into Weimin's room."

"What do you remember about that tiger?" Shifu's eyes narrowed into slits. He had a suspicion.

"He was huge, bigger than most tiger's I had seen. He was dressed in all black. It was odd, he didn't seem to even see me. He looked . . . possessed."

________________________________________________________________________

(FLASHBACK)

"Tou, take him!" Weimin again thrust the small Po into his arms.

"No, I must stay. I must defend you! It is my vow!" Tou screamed back at him as the sound of screaming grew all around him.

"Your vow was to protect my family. You must bring him to Mr. Ping. He will take care of him until I can return." He ran his paw over the small panda's sleeping face. "Sleep well Po. Do not wake until you are safe." He reached over and kissed Po's forehead.

Tou was turning to leave when the sound of the ceiling caving in caught his attention. He instinctively drew Po to his chest. In the center of the large bedroom a tiger stood dressed all in black. His large gold eyes searched the room. Weimin drew a sword off the wall next to him and held it out in front of him. The tiger growled, but didn't move.

Tension filled the room. The tiger began to claw through the room. He crept over to a dresser and turned it over. His claws slashing through the wood. A picture was torn from the wall in one motion, its frame shredded and lying in a heap on the wooden floor. More objects began to fly through the room. Tou ducked as a lamp barely missed his head. Weimin eyed this strange tiger. Tou had the feeling Weimin knew why he was trashing the surroundings.

"Who are you?" Weimin bared his teeth.

The tiger gave Weimin a sinister smile. Tou knew he was trouble in a big way. He tried to push past Weimin, but was instantly thrown back. Weimin rounded on him, pushing him out the door and into the hall. "Get out of here. Protect Po!"

Tou looked down at the small cub now squirming in his arms. He turned without a thought and headed off into the night. The final words of Weimin echoed in his ears, "Run Tou! Do not look back!"

* * *

"That's all I remember, Shifu. I ran as fast as I could and got Po to Mr. Ping. As I said, when I arrived back at the village it was completely destroyed. I searched for Yong and Weimin everywhere. All I found was the sword I saw Weimin pull off the wall." Tou lowered his head in shame.

"You said the tiger tore the room apart?" Shifu turned away from Tou and looked out the open door to the courtyard.

"Yes."

"I wonder what he was looking for." Shifu mumbled under his breath. He saw Po approaching the Palace. He walked over to him and Po bowed.

"Po, I know you want to find Yong. I agree you must help him, but you cannot go with only Tou. The Five will accompany you. I will stay here and guard Wu."

"Thank you Shifu. My father is going to be here as well. I have asked him to look after her for me."

"We will keep her safe." He turned to Crane. "Fly back here when you have discovered where Yong is. I fear there is more to this then just politics."

"Yes Master."

Shifu watched as the group descended the stairs and walked out the gate of the Jade Palace. As Po reached the door flipped through the air and landed in front of him.

"AHHH! You keep doing that to me." Po jumped.

"Panda, be alert at all times. Rely on the five to help you. Beware of everything you see. Something is not right here."

"Yes Master."

"Oh and Po, don't forget the almond cookies." He poked Po's backpack and heard the crackle of cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters. I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**A New Voice**

Chapter 4

The path to the little house in the woods lay out before them like a beacon. Tou's stride was strong as he led the way. The woods grew thick around them. Sounds of birds chirping in the distance, and a woman humming somewhere in the distant wafted through the air. Big leaves shaded the path. The sun shone through the openings in ribbons. The group stayed close together. They watched the shadows, and memorized the road. If Tou thought he could lose them, he was sorely mistaken.

They had been traveling for 2 days straight. Monkey had let Mantis ride on his shoulder for most of the trip, and Viper slithered next to Crane. Crane had been quiet as they traveled. Viper had got him to laugh some, but he wasn't his usual self. Last night he had confided in the group over dinner he felt a strange sense of sadness when Wu called him a bad man. They had discussed the whole incident at length. Tou was certain she had seen someone who resembled Crane when Yong disappeared. Right now that was there only clue. Crane hopped they would find something more to go on when they reached the house. If not, this would be like finding a needle in a hay stack. Any number of things could have happened. He hoped they were found Yong before whoever it was tried to go after little Wu.

Tigress kept hazarding a glance back at Po. He seemed different. His normal, happy, demeanor was stifled. He still had that innocent look in his eye, but now he seemed preoccupied, constantly sinking into deep thought. She worried about him. She saw him reach into his pack and pull out a cookie. He had been eating since they started the trip. She shook her head. At least one thing hadn't changed about Po. He still ate when he was upset.

"There, the house is there." Tou pointed to a small home tucked into a clearing in the woods. The trees were thick, and Po recognized it at once from his vision. Suddenly he wondered if Tou had done anything with his sister-in-laws body.

Obviously sensing his concern, Tou spoke. "I buried Su Ling behind the house before I left."

Po remembered his vision. He let the memory replay in his mind. As they walked around the house, he saw where Wu had stumbled and crawled in to find her mother dead. A tear came to his eye. _No one should have to witness that. I am so sorry Wu I wasn't here. _

Viper went to the grave marked with a small make shift cross and bowed her head. On the cross hung a beautiful jade pendant with gold markings on a long gold chain. Monkey came and stood beside Viper. He eyed the pendant. Slowly he lifted the amulet and looked at its deep carvings.

"Where did you find this?" Monkey fingered the chain. Tigress stared at the amulet. She knew this amulet from somewhere.

"She was holding it in her hand when I found her."

"That's what she was clutching." Po whispered.

"What Po?" Crane walked up with Po to the amulet.

Monkey took the necklace and handed it to Po. "You recognize this?"

"No, but I saw Su Ling holding it in her left paw in my vision. I wonder what it means." Po held the necklace and examined the carving.

The amulet's jade figure was a phoenix. It was rising from ashes made of pure gold. Po felt a strange sensation flow over him as he held the amulet. His mind raced, the world went dark around him. Suddenly he was standing in the middle of a village outside of Xi'an. A giant male panda was walking with his young son. They stopped and waved to a female panda who was waving out a window in a large home. The elder panda reached down and scooped up his young son and twirled him around. Night fell suddenly and the air changed. Time had skipped forward to another day, darkness all around. Po looked to see the woman he saw earlier racing toward the center of town. She held the same small boy in her arms. Quickly she gave him to a passing family of rabbits. As she did reached into her collar and pulled out the same necklace Po was holding. She wrapped it around the boys hand, kissed him on the forehead and disappeared back into the palace she had just raced from. Po heard her scream as the vision stopped.

"Po!" He opened his eyes and realized he had must have fainted. Tigress and Monkey sat him up slowly. He still held the strange amulet in his paw.

"This is Mingyu's. She gave it to my brother when she handed him to the family of rabbits. Tou he wasn't taken, my mother saved his life. This must be important." He held the amulet like it was his last possession on earth.

Tou looked at the amulet carefully. "I don't remember your mother wearing anything like that."

"She hid it under the collar of her dress. I don't think anyone knew about it, except maybe my father." Po stood up and looked back to the house. "Let's go in. There may be something inside."

Mantis took to hops and went through the window in the back. Monkey followed him.

"Can I see that for a moment?" Crane pointed to the amulet.

Po handed him the necklace, and then went into the house with Monkey and Mantis. Viper slowly came up to Crane. She knew he recognized that carving. Tigress looked over Crane's shoulder.

"I haven't seen this amulet, except for in story tales." Crane whispered.

"What does it mean?" Viper coiled up over Cranes neck.

"It's the Phoenix amulet! Of course! This was given to the woman who protected the empress. It is said she defended the empress in a great battle and nearly died. She was given the amulet as a reminder of her incredible act and her escape from death." Tigress was in awe as she realized what this amulet was. "Po's mother must have been that woman."

The three of them looked to the house in shock. Po was the son of one of the most mysterious and powerful women in all of China.

* * *

The house creaked and moaned as they looked over every square inch. Careful not to disturb too much, they looked everywhere for some clue as to where Yong may have gone. Viper opened the drawers in the bedroom. Monkey surveyed the living room. Mantis and Tou examined where Su Ling had lain.

Po went into Wu's room. She had a bedroll and a small doll. Little sandals lay on the floor in a perfect row. Po picked up the doll. It was a little bunny. He hugged it to him. It reminded him of the bunny he had growing up.

"PO! Come here quick!" Viper hollered out.

Po ran to his brother's room. Viper was looking at the window. There on the ledge was a wooden doll. He walked over to it. It was him. The Dragon Warrior looked back at him. A cape and a large straw hat on its head.

"It's me." Po picked it up and looked it over.

"I couldn't believe it either. Wait, there's more. Look beside the bedroll. There are figures of all of us." Viper's tail pointed to a small shelf that held the Furious Five.

"I had all of these too. He must have been a fan of yours as well." Po was shocked. His brother and he had something in common. They loved Kung Fu.

"Is everything okay?" Crane asked as he and Monkey poked their heads around the corner.

"Yeah, I just found our figurines." Viper slithered up to Crane and smiled.

"Po, could you come to the living room for a moment. We have discovered something about that amulet of your mothers." Crane watched as Po put his figurine back in the window.

"Sure. Be right there."

* * *

"My mother was the empresses' guard?" Po walked outside to clear his head.

Tigress followed him out. "Po, she was more than that, she was her protector. She was famous. The only way she could have been killed is if she was taken by surprise. Your mother was incredible."

"I wonder what she thinks of me." Po looked up to the sky between the leaves.

"She is very proud of you. I know it." Tigress put her hand on Po's shoulder and looked at him.

"Thank you Tigress. You have been a very good friend." He turned to hug her, when Tou came out of the cabin.

"Monkey found fur under the entry door. It's white tiger fur."

Monkey walked out and pointed to another patch of fur on a log next to Po. "I think we have our clue. He must have been taken that way."

Crane came out of the cottage holding a pure white feather. "Whoever took him wasn't alone. A bad man belongs to this. I think he came back to get Wu, and her mother fought him off."

"Where do you think they went?" Po looked all around.

"The Xiao clan has taken him." Mantis said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Tigress asked.

"They left a note." He held up a slip of paper he found on the ground. Po realized it was where Wu had stumbled in his vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters. I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**A New Voice**

Chapter 5

Wu jumped up on the cot and began to bounce. Shifu sat cross legged in a corner trying to meditate. Wu had woken up the day before full of life and energy. She was also hungry. Something Shifu was sure she got from Po. Mr. Ping had given her rice pudding for breakfast, and was now making a pot of noodles for lunch. This left Shifu alone with a bouncing toddler.

"Wu, please sit down." Shifu calmly stated. He heard the cot stop moving and he opened his eyes. Wu was now sitting just like him in the center of the cot. She smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you. Now be very still and let me concentrate." He again closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. The sound of a similar sigh came from Wu's direction. He opened one eye to discover she was imitating him. Her eyes closed tight, and her little hands on her knees. He tried to stifle the chuckle that came up in his throat, but couldn't.

"Whats so funny gwanpa Shifu?" Wu cocked her head to the side and studied the now laughing Shifu.

"Nothing Wu. Are you bored?" He said getting up slowly.

"Yeah." She looked down ashamed. Shifu got the distinct impression she did not like to have anyone entertain her. She obviously didn't want to inconvenience anyone. He was beginning to love this little girl. "I can find somfing to do. Sowwy."

"It's alright Wu. Let go to the courtyard. We can play a game." Shifu was stunned when Wu grabbed his paw and began to pull him out of the room. He looked down at the small child's paw and remembered when Tai Lung had been that age. Full of enthusiasm, full of hope. Tigress too had been this way. Although they had loved him, they had never held his hand or hugged him without him gesturing first. He squeezed Wu's paw and let her escort him to the courtyard. In that moment he realized this child was changing him. He even let her call him grandpa Shifu.

"Can we swing on the twee?" Wu motioned to a large tree at the corner of the courtyard.

"Can you get up there without help?"

"Oh yeah. Not a pwobwem."

Wu took off toward the tree. She ran to the base and put her nubby claws into the tree. As if she were simply walking, she climbed the tree in a matter of moments. Shifu was amazed. She twisted and turned until she landed on a sturdy branch. It had taken her only a few seconds to get there. She swung her feet over the edge of the branch and then laid back. Shifu rushed to get under her to catch her if she fell. Wu giggled as she swung effortlessly upside down on the branch.

"Well look at that! How did you do that so fast?" Shifu took his cane and jumped onto the branch next to her. He landed with a soft thud.

"I've been cwimbing all my wife. I am pwetty good by now." She seemed unphased by the feat. Wu continued to dangle and swing from the tree. "My daddy takes me out cwimbing all the time. He says it doesn't mattuh if I am wittle oh not. I should be able to pwotect mysewf."

"Really. What else does he teach you?" Shifu sat down as Wu swung around the branch and landed on her feet. Shifu was startled.

"He shows me how to jump weawy high, and how to wand so I don't get huwt. He even showed me how to do this." Wu eyed the ground and spread her arms. She closed her eyes and jumped off the branch before Shifu could stop her. She tucked and rolled and when she stood up she was in a ready stance.

"WU! Be careful!" Mr. Ping ran out to her. He checked her all over.

Shifu couldn't believe his eyes. Who was this Yong? How did he teach her so much at such a young age? How could it be possible this young girl could do all things she was doing? She was fast, strong, and incredibly limber. She could teach Po a thing or two.

"I'm okay gwanpa Ping. Did you see me swing?" She smiled up at the worried goose.

"Yes, I did." He looked to Shifu for some kind of response.

Shifu leapt down. He walked up to his friend, and then spoke to Wu. "Wu, why don't you tumble for a while over there on the grass."

Wu nodded. She jumped and tucked into a ball, landing safely in the grass. Her giggle was infectious. Shifu and Mr. Ping couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Did she just jump out of . . .?" Ping whispered and pointed to the tree.

"Yes. She said her father taught her how." Shifu met Ping's eyes.

"Oh my." Ping and Shifu watched the child tumble and twist in the grass. She looked like an expert. Her style was flawless.

"I am going to test her." Shifu whispered to Ping.

"Yes, yes, I agree."

Shifu walked across the courtyard and tapped Wu on the shoulder as spun by. Wu stopped. She smiled at Shifu and Ping.

"Wu, come with me." Wu got up and followed Shifu to the center of the courtyard. Shifu took a ready stance. Wu giggled and fell into a ready stance.

"Awe we gonna westle gwanpa Shifu?"

"In a way. This is called sparring, Wu. Just try and block me."

Shifu threw a soft punch, which Wu easily deflected. Again he punched at the child. Wu simply pushed him to the side. He stepped back and kicked. Wu caught his foot and spun him into the ground. Shifu recovered and began to throw both punches and kicks at the small child. He could hear Ping gasp as Wu began to move as fast or faster than Shifu. Soon Shifu and Wu were all out sparring. Feet and fur flying at incredible speeds as Shifu deflected Wu's now fierce attacks. She was incredible for such a young age. Obviously her father had taught her the druken master style of Kung Fu. She was still not able to do some things because she simply was old enough, or tall enough to reach, but she was quick. Wu reminded him of Po. She had the same determined smile and easy going attitude he did.

Shifu stopped and bowed to Wu, who followed bowed in return. He was dumbstruck as the child leaped at him and hugged him. She was an adorable child. Shifu led Wu over to Ping.

"Are you hungry Wu?" Ping asked.

"Yes gwanpa!"

"Good I made noodles and bean buns."

"YUMMY!" Wu went on ahead toward the dining hall as Shifu and Ping walked behind her.

"What are you thinking about Shifu?" As if it wasn't obvious.

"Wu. Mr. Ping, she has been well trained. Which makes me wonder."

"What's that?"

"What happened with this creature that looks like Crane? Why didn't she attack Crane when she saw him. Why latch on to Po?" Shifu followed Wu as she ascended the stairs.

"That is an excellent question. Lets see if we can find out after lunch. If she's anything like Po, you won't be able to get her to talk while she eats."

Shifu and Ping exchanged a look and laughed.

* * *

After lunch was finished Ping and Shifu took little Wu to the meditation room behind the dining hall. The three sat on pillows on the floor in a circle. Wu petted the corner of the soft cushion. Shifu and Ping watched her as she got comfortable. She had finally settled down, when Shifu and Ping decided it was time to find some answers.

"Wu, we need to talk to you about what happened at your house." Shifu started. Wu shook her head no.

"It's okay sweetheart. You can tell Grandpa Ping and Grandpa Shifu. Nothing will happen to you." Mr. Ping softly stroked the small panda's head. She looked up at him worried.

"I pwomised not to talk." Shifu looked over at Mr. Ping. Now this was interesting.

"Who did you promise?" Shifu questioned.

Wu looked between Shifu and Ping. You could tell she was struggling with something. Slowly she opened her mouth. "I told the bad man I wouldn't tell."

Shifu didn't like where this was going. Mr. Ping had the same angry expression he did.

"Who is the bad man?" Ping asked before Shifu could.

"You know. He was hewe!" Wu tried not cry.

"No, Wu that was Crane. He is not a bad man. Did the bad man look like him?"

Wu shook her head yes.

"Where did you see the bad man? Was he at your house?"

Again Wu shook her head yes.

"You know that we wouldn't hurt you, right?" Shifu asked as he grabbed Wu's paw. The little girl looked up at him with scared eyes. She shook her head yes. Mr. Ping got off his pillow and sat down behind Wu. He held her and spoke softly.

"It's okay sweetie. Nothing bad can happen to you here. We will protect you." Mr. Ping stroked the girls face. She looked between the two.

"He said he would huwt daddy." She began to sob. Mr. Ping pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dried the girls eyes. Her tears wetting her soft fur.

"You must tell us. Maybe we can help your father." Shifu addressed the child.

She considered this for a moment and then nodded. Shifu leaned in closer.

"Tell us what happened the day your mother died."

Wu opened her little mouth and spoke quietly. Shifu and Ping had to lean in to hear her.

"Daddy went outside to stwetch. I always went wiff him. We got outswide and the bad man wanded in fwont of daddy and me. Then a bunch of people in awl bwack were thewe. They attacked daddy an me. Daddy threw me into some weaves. I hit my head. When I wook up he was gone." Wu looked down at the ground. "I heawd mommy scweam. The bad man came out of the howse. I went to attack him but he was too fast. I was kicked back to the gwound. He said if I told anybody I saw him, he'd huwt daddy. He came aftuh me, but I cwimbed the twee and hid fwom him. He fwew off when he wost me. I fell out of the twee. That's when I found mommy." Wu met Shifu's eyes, she began to sob, "Don't wet him huwt daddy! Please gwanpa!" She threw herself into Shifu's arms. Mr. Ping followed her and hugged her. He looked at Shifu. The question what do we do was in Mr. Ping's eyes.

"Shhhh, Po is going to find your father. It's going to be okay. The Furious Five will bring him back." Shifu hugged the child to him. He looked at Mr. Ping. The look said it all. There was more to this than either of them had dreamed of.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters. I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**A New Voice**

Chapter 6

The sound of the wind coming through the leaves whistled a haunting melody through the dark woods. The smell of rain was in the distance. A cavern carved out by time and weather was dark and still. Water dripped off a stalactite into a pool of water underneath. 7 shadows passed by the entrance of the deep cave. One shadow stopped and the owner peered into the dank room. Tigress searched the blackness for any sign of life. She crept through the opening, her body stealthily finding the shadows in the cave to hide her presence from any waiting attackers. She crouched behind a boulder and surveyed the area.

Viper smelled the air. Slowly she ran her smooth body over the cave floor and made her way to Tigress. The feeling of the cold stone below her made her shiver. She knew in here somewhere was a waiting menace. Someone she knew could sense they were there. She quickly took a spot behind Tigress and waited. She sensed a life in this cave. She could taste them on the air. A sound erupted from the depths of the cave. The sound of malice and pain seemed to fill every section around them.

Tigress motioned for Viper to slither on ahead. Viper stayed close to the wall. She could feel the sweat on stone as she slithered in and out of the shadows. Tigress was close behind her. She was careful not to click her claws on the cavern base. Too much sound would alert their prey. Something neither of them wanted.

A light appeared in a dark corridor ahead. Viper stopped and waited to see if someone was approaching them. Tigress held her breath. They couldn't afford to be seen. This had to be quick if they wanted to get to their intended victim. Viper hazarded a glance back at Tigress. Tigress was staring into the light. The light was motionless in the tunnel.

Viper again turned to the corridor and began to move. Tigress grabbed her and pulled her back. She shook her head no. Tigress pointed to the light and then to the ground. Viper knew she was right, if they went in there they would surely be seen. They looked around the cave for another way past the light. There were dozens of tunnels, but they had no idea where any of them went. It would be suicide to take a risk and choose one. They could get lost quickly and never be seen again. Tigress pointed back to the cavern opening. She and Viper made a hasty retreat back the way they came.

Outside in the night they saw 5 pairs of eyes watching them. Po stood up and motioned them over. Viper wound herself around Tigress's neck as she approached the group. Tou and Monkey opened a hole in the bush they were in, and Tigress stepped through. Crane cleared a spot and the 7 of them huddled together.

"Well?" Monkey spoke first. Tou and the others were waiting for them to explain what was going on.

"It looks like they have set up in the cave. There is a corridor with a single light in it. We didn't go any further. They'll see us if we go in that way." Tigress and Viper exchanged looks as she explained the predicament. "We should search the hill and see if there is another way in."

"I agree. Po? Where are you going?" Tou put his paw on Po's arm as he stood up.

"To search the hill." Po smiled at Tou and made his way to the entrance of the cave. The Five quickly went after him.

"Po, you can't just go in there. We have to plan this out." Monkey pulled on Po's shoulder.

"Look, there are no accidents. That what Oogway said. So I figure us finding this cave is no accident. We are awesome! You guys are the Furious Five, and I'm the Dragon Warrior. Let's go in there and kick some butt." He made sweeping motions with his arms.

"Po, we don't even know if this is the right place!" Viper coiled around Po's arm.

Po looked into the cave. "The note led us here. It said to come here with the necklace. Why would they leave us here, if it isn't the right place?"

"To trap us. Po, we are not going in there unless we are all on the same page." Tigress glared at him. There was no way they could just waltz in there and ask for Yong.

Po looked at his friends. He knew they were right, but he knew Yong was in there. He could feel it. He searched Tigress' face for hope. She continued to stare him down. Even Viper wouldn't let him go. He shook his head and saw Mantis at the entrance to the cave. He looked back and smiled at Po, then disappeared into the blackness.

"MANTIS!" Tigress pointedly whispered. She followed him to the entrance, but he was gone. She turned round and dragged Po to the side of the cave. Her eyes were ablaze.

"What was he thinking?! I could crush him!" She growled under her breath.

Tou looked into the cave. Suddenly he smiled. He lowered himself down onto the ground. He listened as the five behind him tried to pull a plan together. He focused on the sound of Mantis jumping through the cave. "Shhhh!" He whispered behind him.

They all turned and stared at him. Tou snuck closer into entrance, his big gold eyes searching the darkness. He was especially adept at seeing things no one else saw. His eyes could see the faintest light in the darkest room. Even now he saw Mantis jumping into the corridor. He knew exactly what Mantis was thinking. He was so small no one would see him. He could sneak right in and never get caught. Plus he was so fast there was no way anyone could stop him. Tou prayed Mantis found the answers they needed.

* * *

Mantis hopped from one rock to another. He hated to upset his friends, but he knew this was the only way. Without much effort he passed the light in the corridor Tigress and Viper found. No one stopped him. The corridor stretched out in front of him. He looked at the ceiling and saw roots coming through. _We can dig through if we have to, _he thought. The corridor suddenly dropped about 10 feet. The ceiling again became solid. Mantis hopped back to the roots and jumped at the ceiling. With a few well placed kicks he opened a hole. He hoped he'd be able to find it when he came out.

"Please, I don't have it!" He heard a deep voice speak in quavering tones. Whoever was speaking was very tired.

"Where is it?" A raspy female voice spoke.

Mantis waited for a reply. None came. He was only a few feet away from a large room. He could see the lights in the room from here. Mantis made his way to the opening. Inside, sitting on the hard stone floor in the center of the room was a panda. He was very large, and looked to have a black eye and multiple cuts and bruises. His black fur was coated with patches of blood. He chest heaved as he struggled to breathe. His arms were shoved through a rock with two holes in it. His wrists were tied so he couldn't move them. He sat on his knees. The stone floor must have been cutting into them, because Mantis could see blood seeping out from under them.

The panda looked up at his questioner, a female lynx. She was inches from his face. The panda's green eyes flashed. Mantis knew this was Yong. He had the same eyes as Po.

Mantis ignored the urge to rush the lynx and take Yong out then and there. He couldn't see anyone else, but he knew there were more than this female. Mantis searched what he could see of the room and saw smaller chambers radiated off this main room. He hopped in the shadows and made his way along one wall. He realized there were people in each of those chambers. Who they were he didn't know, but he could see all different types of animals.

A large male tiger entered the room. He made his way over the lynx. "Enough Daiyu! Let our guest rest." The tiger put his arm around the her.

"He knows, Huo. Let me dig it out of him." Daiyu extracted her claws and smiled a truly terrifying smile.

Huo laughed and pulled her arm down. "Now, now. How will we get the necklace's true location if I let you kill him?"

Yong snarled, "I have told you, I don't know where it is. Kill me if you want. You have taken everything else from me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Huo leaned in. "I want to meet your brother first." Yong's expression grew dark.

"My brother wouldn't waste his time on you." Yong spat at him.

Huo wiped a large paw over his face and then struck Yong across the maw. "He'll come. I've made sure of that. That old fool Tou will bring him right to me."

"Tou, what does he have to do with this?" Yong met Huo's eyes.

"Do you really think he wouldn't come to find you? Now, I know he wouldn't come alone, he'd need help. So where else would he go? He'd find Po. I doubt once that big fat panda finds out he has a brother he'll just leave him out here to die. Don't you?" Huo stood back up and grabbed Daiyu's hand. "Now you think on that. Since you tell me you don't have the necklace, then he must. I will get it. One way, or another."

Daiyu and Huo left the room and went to a small chamber and disappeared. Mantis knew he had to let Yong know help was on the way. He looked around the room and made his way through the darkness to the now sobbing panda.

"Yong." Mantis whispered.

Yong looked all around. He didn't see anyone around.

"Yong!" Mantis got closer.

Yong looked towards where he heard the sound of his name. He saw something in the shadows. Yong tried to peer closer but couldn't move.

"Who are you?" He whispered to the shadowed Mantis.

"I am a friend. No time to explain now. Your brother is here. I am with him. We will free you. Just be patient." Yong smiled the tears still in his eyes. "Now, how many are holding you here?"

"There are many. At least 20." Yong looked back at the rock holding his hands. Mantis realized he was trying not to draw attention to him.

"Is there any other way in here besides the lighted corridor?"

"No, one way in. One way out."

Mantis shivered at the words. He knew now how Tai Lung must have felt. He shook off the feeling. "I am going to leave you now. Be calmed Yong. We are coming to get you."

* * *

Tou watched the opening and suddenly heard the sound of clicking. It was Mantis. He was beginning to worry the small man had been captured. Mantis hopped out into the clearing, only to be grabbed by Tigress. She yanked him back and glared down at him.

"Mantis, if I weren't so happy to see you, I would kill you myself." She growled.

"I know, but I have news." He smiled at her. She put him down and he looked over at Po.

"Your brother is in there. He is in a large chamber surrounded by many chambers. I spoke to him."

Po's heart lurched. "Is he okay? What did he say?"

"He's fine right now. He looks a little beat up though." Mantis turned to Crane and the others. "He said there are at least 20 holding him."

"20!" Crane whistled.

"I don't know why, but they really do want that necklace." He pointed to the amulet Tigress had put in her pack.

"So what are we going to do?" Po asked impatiently.

"We have to go in and get him!" Tou pressed.

"Of course, but the question is, how?" Tigress stared at the cave.

"I think I may know of a way. Crane, can you fly me above the cave?" Mantis asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I made a skylight."

The seven companions readied themselves. Once they were in, who knew what they would be facing. All they did know, was they had to get to the bottom of this and save the brother Po never knew he had.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters. I do own the OC's.

* * *

**A New Voice**

Chapter 7

Crane flew over the hill with Mantis on his back. On the ground the others trekked up the side of the cave. Mantis slid up close to Crane's neck. He looked carefully on the ground. He prayed he had made a big enough hole to see. Viper watched as Crane flew over, waiting for the signal to tell them where to go.

The hill was covered in a thick layer of grass and moss. It made climbing very difficult. The slick ground seemed to slide out from under Po as he ascended the cave wall. Po had kept quiet as the group moved to find a better way in. He had so much on his mind. What if they alerted the Xiao clan, and they killed his brother? What if they got the amulet? What did they want with it anyway? Tigress had told him what she and Crane knew about the amulet. He was shocked. His mother was a fighter. So it was in the blood. He wondered if Yong could fight. He wondered what Yong looked like. Po prayed Yong would like him. It was a silly thought, but Po had never had a brother, that he knew of. He really wanted to have one growing up. Now he hoped he and his brother had more in common than not. It would be awful to finally have someone like Yong in your life, only to have them hate you.

Monkey sensed Po's internal conflict. He slowed to get next to Po. Po didn't seem to realize his friend was staring at him. "You okay?" Monkey asked, startling Po.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Po looked at Monkey and gave a half hearted smile.

Monkey stopped him. "We are going to save him. You are the Dragon Warrior. You are legendary."

Po laughed. "Yeah, I know. Not as legendary as the rest of you though."

"You are too. Po, just remember to let the chi flow through you. Lead with your mind and spirit. Oogway and Shifu taught me that. It helps to just let go and let it happen. When you are in the zone, you will be unstoppable." Monkey tapped his friend on the shoulder.

Po's eyes lit up. "Thanks Monkey. I needed that."

Suddenly Viper hissed. Crane dived to the ground. Mantis jumped off as Crane flew back into the night sky. "What is it?" Tigress asked as she and the others gathered around Viper.

"Someone is up there with Crane!" Mantis pointed to the now flashing image of two birds in flight above them.

"CRANE!" Viper screamed as Craned dived. On his heels was another bird, one that looked remarkably like him.

Crane picked up Viper and tossed her onto his shoulders. He never stopped to look around. Viper slithered over his back. She got a closer look at the flying attacker. He was a sharp beaked creature. His body was muscular and rigid. The bird flew beneath them and came up sharp.

"You are in a lot of trouble." The bird's deep voice carried over the trees.

Crane swept out wide and came back around. The other bird watched as Crane zeroed in. He moved to get out of the way, but Crane could see his intention and cut him off. Viper jumped out wound herself around the other bird. Unable to move he began to fall. There was a flash of pain, as the bird bit Viper. Still Viper hung on. The bird flailed as he fell. Tigress and Po watched as Viper jumped at the last moment and the bird crashed into the ground. Monkey was on him, before he could move.

As Tigress approached, a sound erupted from all around them. The seven of them looked around to see they were surrounded. Instantly they all went back to back forming a circle. Monkey kept his foot on the now thrashing bird. He reached down pulled the bird up by his neck. The birds eyes went wild as Monkey bared his teeth.

The surrounding group were silent as a Huo made his way into the open air. He walked directly up to Po.

"You must be the Dragon Warrior."

Po looked the animal up and down. He wore all black. His fur was marked in coal black stripes. His paws were huge. If this had been a few months ago, before he became the Dragon Warrior, Po would have ran. Now though he had back up, and he had defeated Tai Lung. This tiger was nothing compared to him.

"What do you want?" Tigress spat at him.

Huo glanced at the female tiger and then back to Po. "I think you know that. Now give me the amulet, and I will set your brother free."

"Set Yong free, or I kill the bird!" Monkey responded.

Huo looked unamused. He flicked his fingers at Monkey. "Go ahead, he's of no use to me. He couldn't even kidnap a little girl."

The bird's breath caught in his throat. He glared at Huo. "Huo, I have defended you with my life!" He stopped speaking as Huo's gaze rested on him. Monkey still held the bird tightly.

"Guang, You are dismissed." Huo addressed the bird, and then turned to Monkey. "Please kill him, you'd be doing me a favor."

Monkey released Guang. The now trembling bird flew off and disappeared into the night.

"Now, the amulet." Huo walked up and stood inches from Po.

"You will never get that amulet." Po growled.

"Wrong decision." Daiyu spoke from the shadows. She turned and ran for the cave entrance.

Tigress leapt out at Huo. The clearing exploded with sound. The group surrounding them attacked from all directions. Tou began fighting both another tiger and a rhino. A tufted deer threw herself at Viper. Monkey raced up a tree following another monkey. Crane lifted off the ground and searched the sky for the other crane. Mantis was attacking 3 panthers that were taking turns on him.

Po watched as Tigress and Huo fought. Tigress turned and shouted, "PO! GO AFTER HER!" Po didn't wait for a second plea. He charged down the hill to opening. Daiyu was already inside and making her way down the corridor.

* * *

Yong heard a fury of sound above him and down the hall. It sounded as if a war had erupted. Yong struggled against the ropes to free himself. It was no use. The ropes were too tight. He again flexed his calf muscles. He had to get up. He felt his knees protesting. They creaked as he struggled to pull them into a standing position. The boulder his arms were laced through, wouldn't allow him to stand up completely. It didn't matter though, he was grateful to be off his knees.

The sound in the hall drew his attention. There was quite a struggle going on out there. Someone was running down the corridor toward this room. He again tried to wriggle his wrists free of the ropes. Again the ropes refused to let loose. He could feel his arms cutting from the edges inside the boulder. Yong put his legs out in front on his and sat on his bottom. His legs rounded either side of the boulder. He put one foot against the boulder and pushed, while bringing his torso back. He felt the rope move. Feeling a surge a hope he struggled again. The pain was excruciating as he tried to pull his large arms out of the holes.

_Please help me get free, Su. I have to help whoever is out there, _he thought. As he closed his eyes and prayed to his dead wife for help he pushed again and heard the rope snap against the boulder's edge. He looked down as the rope fell off his wrist. A tear escaped his eye. He pulled his arms free and massaged the sore muscles.

_Thank you. I love you Su._ With that last thought he stood and awaited whoever was coming down that hall.

* * *

Po could see the pain spreading across Daiyu's face as he used her own attack against her. She reached out slashed at him, catching across the cheek. Fresh blood scored his face. He ignored the pain and went at her.

Daiyu was moving faster and faster. She gave him no chance to rest. He reached out and grabbed her arm as she lashed out at him again. He tossed her easily over his head. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"You cannot save him! Huo will destroy you!" She hissed at him.

"I don't think so lady. I got friends up there taking care of that." Po took a ready stance as she sprang to her feet.

"Ha! You think the six of them can take out the entire Xiao Clan! You must be out of your mind." She struck out at him again. Her feet landing squarely in his chest.

Po caught her heel and again flung her to the ground. "I'd choose them over anyone you threw at them. Do you know who they are?"

Daiyu struggled to shake off the pain now spreading through her shoulders. "I know exactly who all of you are, Dragon Warrior." She chuckled. "You are no Dragon Warrior. You are a mistake. Look at you!" She screeched as she again threw herself at him.

This time Po held nothing back. He let her hit him, and then he felt that same sensation he had in the fight with Tai Lung. He used all her energy and forced it back on her. She flew threw the air screaming. He saw her hit the corridor wall with a sickening thud. She collapsed, and Po smiled. "There are no accidents." He turned and saw someone standing in the shadow of the chamber ahead of him.

He could only make out the sheer size of the animal. The animal was huge. It stood in a ready stance, then slowly relaxed. Yong stepped into the corridor. His whole body was shaking. He took an unsteady step, his knees were bleeding, and his face was a wreck.

"Po?" He choked out.

Po shook his head, and before he could react the giant panda passed out. "Yong!" He ran up to his brother. He put one paw on his arm and shook him. There was no response. The large bear had passed out from the pain.

Po leaned over and put Yong's arm around his shoulder. He struggled to lift him to his feet. When he got Yong to a standing position he put his brothers bleeding arms around his neck from behind and began the long trek to the entry of the cave.

* * *

Tigress held Huo to the ground. His eyes shined as looked up at the young Tigress holding him down. "If I weren't trying to kill you, I would ask you to join me." He choked as Tigress put her paw down on his throat.

"You are a disgusting animal. I wouldn't spit on you, let alone join you." Huo tried to get out of Tigress's grasp but she was too strong. She lifted her paw and brought it down hard on his head. Huo went out cold.

Tigress stood up and looked around. She could see the others were surrounded by the now unconscious Xiao clan. She stepped back and smiled. Viper slithered over to her. She was covered in bruises, as were the rest of them. Tou was leaning against a tree. Tigress had been amazed at his abilities. He had took at least 6 of the clan on all by himself. Tou coughed and put his paws on his knees. Monkey and Crane came over to him and helped him to stand up. Tou smiled and waved them off.

"I'm alright, just old. Thank you both." Tou stood and made his way over to Tigress.

As the 6 companions looked around and tried to decide what to do with everyone, Monkey pointed to the opening of the cave. Tigress didn't have to turn around. She knew it had to be Po.

As they rushed over to the struggling Dragon Warrior they saw he was carrying another panda. Tigress helped lay Yong on the ground. Mantis and Viper went to work. They checked his vital signs. Looked over his wounds. Tigress grabbed Po's shoulder and turned him toward her. She embraced him in a long hug.

"You made me proud today." She whispered in his ear. Po smiled and hugged her back. She let go and they looked over at Yong.

"Is he okay?" Po knelt down next to his brother. Tou grabbed Yong's paw. He gingerly put his hand on one gash running down his arm.

"He'll be fine once we get him back to the Jade Palace. He is very badly injured. He won't be able to travel for many days once we get him into a bed." Mantis assured Po and Tou.

"Let's get some branches and leaves together. We can make a stretcher to pull him on." Crane suggested as he and the others left Tou and Po with Yong.

Tou touched the unconscious panda's face. A single tear rolled down his face. "I can't believe I am seeing you both together. After all this time, I never thought it would happen."

Po grabbed Tou's shoulder and squeezed. "Hey, it's okay. We'll get him back and Mantis will get him up and around in a few days."

Just then Yong's eyelids fluttered. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. As Po came into focus he smiled. He turned his head and saw Tou. He grasped the panther's paw and looked back at Po.

"Po. You saved me." His voice was weak.

Po leaned in to get closer to Yong. "Of course, I'm the Dragon Warrior man." Yong smiled. "I'm also your brother. I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Yong struggled to stay awake. He clinched his eyes shot as a pain flew up his legs. "Oh man, does that hurt."

"Just wait till Mantis tries acupuncture." Po grimaced.

The brothers laughed, and Po felt this was the beginning of a very dear friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters. I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**A New Voice**

Chapter 8

Wu screamed. Shifu ran to her room. The door was open. He knew he hadn't left the door ajar. He peered in and saw a crane hunched over Wu. Shifu kicked the door open the rest of the way. The crane was between Shifu and Wu. Shifu leapt into the air and launched himself at the creature. The crane was caught off guard but managed to grab little Wu and hold her up. Shifu stopped as Wu struggled against the creature.

"Let her go!" Shifu roared.

The crane jumped out the window. Shifu reached out and grabbed the crane's feet. He pulled the creature back into the room. Wu yelped and then kicked the crane in chest. He heaved and released his grip.

Wu landed on the ground in front of Shifu. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes. Shifu got into his ready stance and Wu knew immediately to follow his lead. She turned on the crane.

"Oh isn't that cute. You think you can fight me off little one?" Guang chortled.

Shifu motioned at Wu and pointed to the now laughing Guang. "Go get 'em." She smiled and faced Guang.

Guang flew at her. His wings spread made 3 of little Wu. Wu reached out and grabbed a wing tip. She flipped through the air and threw the now flailing crane to the floor.

"Lucky shot." He seethed. He got up and came at her again.

Again Wu shot through the air and took him out. Over and over again Guang came at her, and each time Wu took him and punished him for the attack. Finally after having enough, Guang collapsed. Shifu walked over and grabbed Wu. He twirled her through the air. Wu giggled as Mr. Ping came running into the room.

"What is going on in . . . ." The question stopped in his throat as he surveyed the room. Wu looked up at Shifu. Shifu took Wu's hand and smiled. He walked past Mr. Ping whistling. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked back at him.

"What's for breakfast?"

Mr. Ping looked between Wu and Shifu. A smile on his beak. "Rice porridge with peaches. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Shifu nodded. "Over breakfast."

* * *

The next afternoon The Furious Five, Po, Tou, and Yong arrived. They were greeted by Mr. Ping. Tigress and Monkey took Yong into the infirmary. The others waited outside.

"I am so glad you are back alright. I was so worried." He hugged Po tightly. Tou reached over and tapped Mr. Ping on the shoulder.

"It has been a long time old friend." Tou smiled down at him.

"Tou, my goodness. How nice to see you again." Tou shook his wing.

"You have raised a fine young man, Ping. He is an amazing man, and friend." Ping grinned from ear to ear. His chest puffed out. Pride all over his face.

"Thank you Tou. How is Yong?"

"He'll be fine dad. Just needs to rest for a few days." Po looked around the courtyard. "Where's Wu?"

"She and Shifu are in the training hall. The two of them are inseparable." Po was shocked. He walked over to the training hall.

As he opened the door he heard the sound of fighting. Wu stood on the shoulders of his master and leapt off backwards. Po's jaw dropped as he saw her land in a perfect split.

"Wu!" Wu turned and saw Po. She ran straight to him.

"UNKA PO! Did you see me?" She giggled as she jumped into his arms.

"Yes I did. Where did you learn that?" He looked at Shifu questioningly.

"Not from me. Her father has taught her quite a bit. Remind me to sit down and tell you everything soon." Shifu whispered in Po's ear.

"Did you find daddy?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Yep, he's in the infirmary. Go on and see him." Po put her down and the little panda ran off to see her father.

Po walked with Shifu to the infirmary. "He thought she had been killed." Po said to Shifu.

"It would take more than that crane, Guang to get her." Shifu chuckled.

"What happened here?"

"It's a long story. One we will have to discuss over dinner." Shifu looked at Po, who lit up.

"Dinner! Oh I could so use dinner!" Po rubbed his tummy.

* * *

They heard a happy scream come from the infirmary as Wu and Yong were reunited. Po smiled as remembered the last few days. Yong and he had stayed up most of the night to catch up, and still had more to talk about. Neither of them knew why the Xiao clan wanted that necklace so badly. They had a theory it would grant them an audience with the emperor, ant they were planning on taking over that way. It was just a theory though. They had pieced it together with what Tigress and Crane had told them, and with what Yong had overheard. Still though, they had wondered if there was more to it. They figured they might never know.

Po entered the infirmary and looked at the group in front of them. While out, Yong had been persuaded by Po to stay at the Jade Palace permanently. He was just telling Wu when they entered.

"So whatdya think?" Yong asked a grinning Wu.

"We can stay hewe wiff gwanpa Shifu, and gwanpa Ping? And Unka Po?"

Yong nodded. "Yep."

"Yippeee!!!!" She squealed. She turned and grabbed Shifu and Ping. They shared a three way hug. Po could tell the two of them had grown to love Wu. He didn't know her as well, but he was beginning to love her too.

"Cool, we got a kid!" Monkey grinned and nudged Mantis.

"A little girl!" Viper squealed.

The furious five were all excited, except Crane who looked apprehensive. Wu saw him look at the ground. She slowly walked over to him and put her paw on his wing. Crane smiled down at her, and she in turn hugged him. Crane felt her little arms envelope him, and he couldn't help but be happy.

"I'm sowwy Mistuh Cwane. I didn't mean to huwt yo feewings." She continued to hold on to him.

Crane patted he on the head and hugged her back. "It's okay Wu, you didn't know who I was. Can we be friends?" He looked down into her little face.

"Of couwse! Will you teach me to fwy?" She smiled.

"Hmm, we can try." With that he picked her up and threw her on his back. He flew out the window carrying the girl on his shoulders. They traveled further and further into the sky. Po smiled and looked at Yong who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That kid's gonna be spoiled rotten!" Tigress laughed.

"We can only hope." Shifu said and walked outside to watch his newest family member giggle with delight as Crane dove and spun her through the sky.

* * *

Tou had been invited to stay as well. He examined his new room with delight. This reminded him of the palace Mingyu and Weimin had lived in. His room was large and right next to Po's. Yong's room was across the hall, and Wu had her own spot next to Shifu's in the next hall. Tou had agreed to help teach some of the younger students with the help of Yong. Shifu had been amazed at Wu, and thought Yong had a future in teaching. Tou would not only teach, but help guard the Jade Palace.

Yong had been told he would be training with his brother from now on. It was quite a sight to see Po and Yong training together. They moved as one. Po showed Yong things he never knew he could do, and Yong showed Po how to be more limber. Tou was so excited about how things had turned out.

In the Jade Palace hung the jade Phoenix amulet. It was safely secured. Shifu had agreed they should study the amulet and agreed to keep it in the Jade Palace. Tou was going to help them find out more about it with the help of Monkey and Crane.

Tigress played in the courtyard with Wu. She loved the little girl more than she expected she would. Tigress was shocked at how much Wu already knew, and continued to be amazed at how quickly she picked up on things. All in all things were going great. The future was looking bright for everyone.

* * *

The sound of breathing caught Po off guard. He opened his eyes in the night and saw a figure in the corner of his room. Po immediately jumped off the bed. Before he could attack, the figure held up a white paw. Gold eyes opened in the darkness and Po knew exactly was in his room.

Tai Lung stepped out of the shadows. He looked tired, and sad. He looked at Po with a wary gaze. As the two once foes stared at each other, Tai Lung put his paw to his fist and bowed to Po.

Po stared at him in shock. He put his paw on Tai's shoulder and the two were eye to eye.

"Help me." Tai Lung whispered.

"How?"

"I was wrong, about everything." Tai Lung lowered his gaze.

"What do you need me to do?" Po's concern carried in his voice.

"I need your help to change." Tai Lung went to his knees.

Po looked down at Tai Lung. Tears ran down the white leopard's face. This was no act. Tai Lung needed a chance.

"This won't be easy." Po whispered.

"I know." Tai Lung stared at Po. "Have you figured out the Phoenix Amulet yet?"

"Is that why you are here?" Po glared at him.

"No. I came because I cannot continue being the man I was." Tai's voice was sincere.

Po searched his face. He saw no deception in his eyes. "What do you know about the amulet?"

Tai Lung's voice was barely audible, "It holds unimaginable secrets."

**THE END**

* * *

That's it. Hope you liked the story. I am working on book 2 now. Should have a sequel posted in a month.

Please R&R.

Special Thanks to everyone who reads this!


End file.
